Optical-electrical systems, such as network switches, may comprise an integrated circuit (IC) package that connects the IC to optical fibers.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,295, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes self-contained optical hybrid IC (OHIC) package for optical side-coupling to an optical waveguide of a printed wiring board (PWB). The OHIC package comprises an integrated circuit (IC) package. The OHIC further comprises a self-contained optical subassembly (OSA) having an optical coupling facet and being adapted to be bonded to the integrated circuit (IC) package.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,729,581, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an optically-enabled integrated circuit (IC) package for connecting an electrical circuit board to an optical fiber. The IC package comprises an optical subassembly (OSA) having a laser which is pre-aligned with the optical fiber. The OSA further comprises a standard electrical interface for the connection to the microchip and a standard optical interface for the connection to the optical fiber.